


I've missed you

by aesthetea



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetea/pseuds/aesthetea
Summary: After spending some time apart, Shorter's girlfriend visits his house for a date.
Relationships: Shorter Wong/Original Female Character(s), Shorter Wong/Reader
Kudos: 34





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language... Enjoy <3

She's hot and she fucking knows it. She arrived with her apparently innocent smile as always with a tight black leather skirt and a top adjusted to her curves. We talked while having dinner. When we were done, she proposed watching a movie. But I know that what she actually wants is not watching a movie. That's just an excuse yet I play along with her. 

"Do you want me to help you cleaning?" she asked.  
"No, don't worry about that" I pointed to the seat next to me in the couch, "which movie do you want to watch?"  
She chuckled and sat next to me.  
"Why are we losing so much time?"  
"What?" I blinked twice. She couldn't be so bold, could she?  
She smiled mischievously and then she placed her hand on my cheek.  
"You know what" she said before kissing me.  
I have to recognize that I didn't think that she could be so direct. But honestly, I didn't mind, what's more, I love it. Her hands are wrapping the back of my neck, caressing it. I placed mine on her waist and pulled her closer. Our tongues met in a desperate way. I've missed her so bad. When I realize that she was unbottoning my shirt, I smiled against her mouth. 

"What is it?" she said parting a bit.  
"Seems like you missed me too"  
"You don't know how much" she kissed me again and I felt like burning, I felt so hot. 

It seemed that the temperature of the room had raised at least ten degrees. She removed my shirt completely and started to kiss my neck. I noticed that there are two zips on each lateral of her skirt, so I unzip both. She chuckled and seated on my lap, my hands massaging her thighs. I took off her top, revealing her breasts, she was not wearing anything underneath. I took a second to watch her.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
"Hell yeah" I kissed her collar bone, placing my hands on her butt, caressing it. I spread kisses throughout her neck and breasts. She sighed when our chests touched without any bodernment. We kissed again. Her hands went down to unbutton my jeans and soon after they were inside my boxers.  
"You're a bit impatient today, huh?"  
"I've waited for you long enough" she mumbled "where are condoms?"  
"Slow down, babe" she lifted a brow "they're right there" I pointed to a drawer besides the couch.  
"You had planned it?" she said playfully, taking one of them. I laughed.  
"Just a little bit" I admitted.  
"That means you've thought about it" she placed the condom on the couch.  
She undressed completely gazing directly to my eyes. I can't help licking my lips while observing her.  
"Your turn" she urged me.  
I stood and took off my pants with my underwear. I was about to kiss her again when she put a hand on my chest.  
"Sit down" she smiled before giving me a peck on the lips.  
I placed my hands on her hips, moving backwards until I did what she told me. She kissed me on the lips, her tongue meeting mine harshly. 

When we parted, she bent down in front of me. She stroked me slowly. "So, have you thought of me?"  
I felt my pulse racing more and more.  
"You wanted me doing this, right?" she licked the tip and then started sucking and it was just so hot that I left out a moan. 

"Babe…" I say breathless, she looked at me "please"  
She chuckled and kept sucking while stroking me. I needed more.  
"Baby, please" I moaned "I'm gonna put it on already"  
She moved away while I was putting on the condom.  
When I finished, she mumbled "I love you". I smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her.  
"Love you too, babe" I said against her lips.  
We kissed again. Then, she broke the kiss to lower herself onto me.  
She sighed as she did it. She started moving up and down.  
"Hey, slow down, are you okay?" I said worried as I felt tight inside her.  
"I'm okay" she kept moving but slower. I kissed her while doing so and it was so good, we could not breathe properly. She gasped when I hit a particular spot.  
"There?" I asked  
"Fuck, yeah" she said breathless.  
I placed my hands on her hips, trying to hit that spot again but it was difficult in this position. So, I lifted her and directed her to lie beneath me. I pushed in again, moving quickly but carefully. She let loud breaths out. Then I slowed down and fucked her slowly and deeply. She touched her clit as I moved, moaning each time I entered her.  
"Babe, you're tight today" she moaned in response "I'd have to call you more often, huh?"  
"I'm almost…" she barely managed to say.  
"I know" I thrusted her deeper and she shakes beneath me. I kept going until she could not stand it anymore. Then, I pulled out and touched myself to finish. She was trying to catch her breath when she replaced my hand with hers and I didn't last much. The view and everything was just so… perfect. I bent down to kiss her. When we parted, she chuckled.  
"What?"  
"What a mess we've done" she observed sitting by my side.  
I looked at the couch.  
"Yeah, thanks God it'd be cleaned easily".  
She stood and looked for some tissues. We cleaned it and took our clothes from the floor.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower? I can't go home like this…" she said. I knew she was playing the fool again.  
"You're asking me to stay over, aren't you?"  
She smiled playfully.  
"I didn't say that but now that you proposed it, I wouldn't be bothered…"  
"Sure…" I walked towards her and kissed her again. "Let's go, I'll go with you, just in case that you don't fall or anything"  
"Wow, what a gentleman" she laughed, taking my hand and walking to the bathroom.


End file.
